


Right Time, Right Place

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character, Voidwalker!Wraith, Wattson is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Wraith falls out of the Void in an unexpected place. She's met versions of Natalie before, but this time's different.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Right Time, Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> For xuunies! This fic is based off their art here (https://twitter.com/xuuato/status/1278410575006105601) and here (NSFW image - https://twitter.com/seinuux_/status/1278602798079377408).

This timeline wasn't like the others.

She'd met Wattson in the past - versions of her, that is - but Wraith had never felt this sharp pull towards the other woman before. Not in this way, at least. The two of them had certainly been friendly, but doing something about any attraction brewing under the surface wasn't in the cards. Wraith had too many times and places to be, at least until some lab rat's desperate bullet buried itself in her stomach. 

Making it through the Void while bleeding out was the world's worst and most agonizing acid trip, but crashing out on the other side into a laboratory that Wattson occupied instead was the best outcome she could have asked for. The engineer had her hooked up with meds on a makeshift table in seconds, letting out a displeased _tsk_ every time Wraith looked like she was going to sit up and slip away.

Her body healed fine, but the data she'd been trying to extract had been scrambled by the shift, half-decrypted before being tossed through a blast of electromagnetic interference. Wattson - Natalie - promised to do her best to piece together what was left, but that meant sticking around until the next jump on the path became clear.

Natalie's workspace was honestly built for one, which meant they were always in close proximity. Wraith did her best not to upset anything, knowing every circuit and tool had been arranged exactly to the other woman's specifications, but there was no getting around the fact that between a single shower and a single bed, she saw a lot more of Natalie than expected. 

It was... nice. Wraith hesitated to take comfort in something that could only be temporary, and felt awkward knowing so many different facets of Natalie without being able to return the favor - although it was probably best that all of her failures were elsewhere. 

So when they celebrated fifty percent of the data being repaired - she had stolen a _lot_ \- with a toast on the bed, far away from the machines as they could be, Wraith wasn't entirely surprised when a warm conversation led to Natalie kissing her. She couldn't remember the last time someone had touched her in such a way, and it awakened a hunger that Wraith didn't know what to do with. They were too drunk to go farther, but falling asleep tangled up in Natalie was just as much of a relief.

Then one kiss became two after a flustered breakfast the next morning, with Wraith pushing Natalie up against the counter, face cupped between her hands. She forgot about the data entirely when lightning-scarred fingers traced down her back, a slow and soft touch like Natalie was counting every notch in her spine. Wraith resented the bodysuit for covering up so much skin, and went to break the seals before she could think better of it.

The suit ended up somewhere between the counter and the bed, followed swiftly by Natalie's sweatshirt. Wraith had a hand working down the zipper on her jeans when Natalie hesitated, face bright red.

"You don't mind that I-" she mumbled.

"No." Wraith insisted on it with a kiss. "Never."

She got the zipper the rest of the way down, and Natalie kicked off her jeans before settling against the bed. Wraith enjoyed the view: Natalie sitting back on her knees, face pink and hair a bit mussed, the branching lines of lightning tapering down one cheek and along the column of her throat, its path terminating further down Natalie's arm. Her bra was simple but cute, with a matching pair of panties covering a soft bulge, the rest hidden by the way Natalie's legs were pressed together.

"You're too far away," Natalie whispered.

That was all the encouragement Wraith needed to join her, seeking another kiss. Natalie pulled her even closer, fingers slipping into the back of Wraith's hair, gripping the short strands at the back of her neck. Her fingers traveled over the soft planes of Natalie's shoulders, the gentle swell of her breasts, and the line from stomach to hip, wanting to explore every inch. She'd anchor the memory to this time, refusing to let it stray.

Natalie's breath quickened, quiet moans building in volume as Wraith got more bold, finally tugging the other woman's panties down around her knees. A shift of limbs put Natalie in her lap, knees splayed wide, and Wraith immediately took advantage, tracing her fingertips up the top of each full thigh.

"How do you like it?" She had to ask. Not only for Natalie's comfort, but her own wavering nerves. This was so vulnerable, exposed in a way Wraith had denied herself for too long. "Show me."

One of Natalie's hands slipped over hers, guiding Wraith to wrap her fingers around the warm length between Natalie's thighs. "Ah, go slow. It can take a while."

"I don't mind," Wraith whispered. For the first time in years, time didn't matter at all.

She stroked Natalie with a careful, deliberate rhythm, squeezing just so at the top of the movement. With every little bit of pressure, another sound left Natalie's lips, face flush with need, eyes falling half-lidded. Wraith couldn't look away, although the slick heat that dribbled out over her fingertips was proof of Natalie's building arousal. 

Natalie trembled against her, hips starting to rock up into the palm of her hand, and Wraith couldn't help moving a touch faster. That earned a moan and another deep, searching kiss, leaving Wraith breathless when they broke apart. She loved this, but wanted to give Natalie even more.

"Lay on your back," Wraith said, her other hand gripping Natalie's hip to help with the controlled fall. "Just enjoy yourself."

With Natalie's head against the pillows, it was that much easier for Wraith to slip down the bed, kissing a path under Natalie's breasts and down the plane of her stomach. She kept Natalie cupped in her hand, stroking lower, and teased her tongue over the sensitive head above, delighted by the shout of pleasure that escaped Natalie's throat. The next sound was muffled; Wraith glanced up and saw Natalie had clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stay quiet.

That would only help so much. Wraith bowed her head again, using slow strokes of her tongue and the insistent squeeze of her hand until Natalie was shaking and gripping the sheets, back threatening to arch off the bed. A single firm suck earned a curse in French that Wraith couldn't translate, but that didn't matter. Hearing Natalie's voice rough with bliss was its own reward.

"Wraith, please _._ " Warmth spread through Wraith's entire body at the breathless begging. She really had to give Natalie her actual name at some point, but now wasn't the time. " _Please_."

Natalie spilled wet against her mouth with every stroke until that band of tension finally snapped, and orgasm left the engineer's stomach warm and sticky. Wraith continued to move - far more gently now - until the last of Natalie's whimpers faded, replaced by ragged breathing. She tried to subtly wipe off her chin before rising up on hands and knees, wanting to be face to face with the other woman again.

"You all right?" she asked.

A nod, although Natalie's face was so red she almost looked sunburned. "You're very intense. Did you know that?"

Wraith had heard that before, but coming from Natalie, it actually sounded like a compliment.

Natalie's fingers brushed the band of her underwear. Wraith gently grasped her wrist, stalling the touch. "I'm okay. It's been... a while. I think I'd get overloaded."

There was no regret when Natalie pulled back her hand, but a giggle erupted from the other woman's lips. "Yes, I definitely feel _overloaded_."

It took Wraith a second to get the joke, heat burning up the back of her neck. "At least that's a good thing."

They cradled each other in the afterglow, and Wraith was about to drift off to sleep when Natalie's dedicated wall of computers let out a victorious chirp. Her eyes shot wide, realizing that the data was fixed, but felt a harsh tug in the pit of her stomach. Whatever was stored in there would take her somewhere else, away from this bed.

"I know you can't stay," Natalie whispered softly.

"No, I can't." Wraith swallowed hard, coming to terms with what she was about to promise. "But I can always come back."

Natalie's smile was bright enough to blind the sun. "I'd like that."

Wraith leaned forward, pulling her into a deep kiss. The data could wait a few minutes longer.


End file.
